LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam
The LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam (aka Victory-Dash Gundam) is a variant of the LM312V04 Victory Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It is piloted by Uso Ewin. Technology & Combat Characteristics The LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam is a variant of the LM312V04 Victory Gundam equipped with the SD-VB03A Overhang Pack. This new equipment consisted of booster units and a pair of high-power beam cannons, the Overhang Cannons, and together, they grant the V-Dash Gundam much higher mobility, cruising range and firepower than the original Victory Gundam. Additionally, the Overhang Pack improves the suit's reactor output by 190kW, raising the total output to 4970kW, and increases the Gundam's hardpoints from ten to twelve, meaning it can now carry two additional pieces of equipment. The Victory Gundam's Core Fighter changes into the Core Booster when equipped with the Overhang Pack. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Victory Gundam's vulcan guns utilize a pair of 25mm revolver cannons, rather than the 60mm rotary cannons commonly used by mobile suits from decades ago, which are too large for a miniaturized mobile suit. They have a lower rate of fire and smaller ammo capacity compared to the 60mm vulcans. However, the high accuracy of the Victory Gundam's fire control system makes up for these shortcomings. ;*Beam Trident :A triple beam saber with long pole handle. The pole handle can be fold and stored on external hardpoints. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam pistol is the core unit of the V-Dash's beam rifle. When required, parts of the beam rifle can be ejected to reveal the beam pistol. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The V-Dash Gundam has four beam sabers stored in forearm storage racks. ;*Beam Shield :By generating a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber, the beam shield can block both beam and projectile weapons. The size of the beam shield can be adjusted freely according to the output, and can expand to a maximum size of 150m-200m in a short period of time to defend warships. The generator can be pivoted approximately 180 degrees on the vertical axis, in addition it is possible to freely change the defense direction by rotating the arm itself. The V-Dash Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, one mounted on each forearm. ;*Beam Smart Gun :Also known as the Mega Beam Rifle, it is a high output beam cannon with an open mega particle compression-accelerator device. Originally created for another mobile suit, the weapon was found by chance in an abandoned hanger located in the Highland solar power satellite. Although designed thirty years ago during the Cosmo Babylonia wars era, it still possesses practical performance in the U.C. 0150s. It is later put into mass-production and referred to as the "laundry-drying pole". ;*Overhang Cannon :A pair of movable beam cannons mounted on the Overhang Pack, they are located on the back of the V-Dash Gundam. They possess much higher output than the common beam rifle and can deal heavier damage. They also allow the V-Dash Gundam to function as a fire-support unit. When the Overhang Pack is detached from the V-Dash Gundam, it can be handheld to fire the Overhang Cannons. ;*Vulcan Cannon :The vulcan cannon is a large hand-held shell-firing weapon. The ammunition is stored in a large drum and is chemically propelled at high speed down the revolving five-barrel barrel. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Core Booster :The docked form of the SD-VB03A Overhang Pack and Core Fighter. ;*Hardpoint :An attachment point for weapons, shields, spare ammunition, or optional mission-specific equipment. Hardpoints can also be used to store carried weapons when a mobile suit needs its manipulators free for other purposes. The V-Dash Gundam is equipped with twelve hardpoints, 4 located on arms in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on side armor in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on the legs in mobile suit mode and on main body of Bottom Fighter, and 4 located on Overhang Pack in mobile suit mode and on main body of Core Fighter/Overhang Pack. ;*Minovsky Flight System :The Minovsky Flight System is a mobile suit sized propulsion system developed from the Minovsky Craft System. Powered purely by the mobile suit's reactor, the flight system allows a mobile suit to hover in mid-air, essentially ignoring the effects of gravity to a degree. This allows the mobile suit to maintain greater fuel efficiency as all fuel is directed to maneuvering. History During the Earth Federation's war with the Zanscare Empire, the League Militaire became a dominant force in the fight against the space-born empire. They became a symbol of freedom and justice thanks to their mass-produced LM312V04 Victory Gundam, which was a powerful mobile suit based on the legendary Gundam from the One Year War. However, despite being a versatile mobile suit with exceptional melee combat abilities, the Victory Gundam's abilities were determined to not be enough against the numerically superior Ballistic Equipment and Space Patrol Armory forces that were continually rolling out new models of mobile suits. To overcome the Victory Gundam's area of weakness, and to improve overall performance, the SD-VB03A Overhang pack was developed. With the additional equipment, the Victory Gundam became the V-Dash Gundam which was overall more powerful and versatile. With its capabilities, the V-Dash Gundam was a highly popular unit. Variants ;*LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa ;*LM312V04IKO+SD-VB03A Green V-Dash Gundam :A green-colored Gunpla variant built and pilot by Iko Narumi in Gundam Build Fighters Honoo. Gallery LM312V04+SD-VB03A-rear.jpg|Rear view V-Dash_Gundam_-_Ver_Ka.png|V Dash Gundam Ver. Ka Lm312v04-sd-vb03a-corefighter.jpg|Core Booster V-Dash_Core_Booster_-_Ver_Ka.png|Core Booster Ver. Ka Lm312v04-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Lm312v04-beampistol.jpg|Beam Pistol lm312v04-sd-vb03a-megabeamrifle.jpg|Mega beam rifle Lm312v04-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Lm312v04-beamshield.jpg|Beam Shield Super Gundam Royale V-Dash Gundam.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla OldVDashGundam.jpg|1/144 Original LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam (1993): box art HGUC_V-Dash_Gundam.jpg|1/144 HGUC LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam (2015): box art HGUC_V-Dash_Gundam_Clear_Color_Ver..jpg|1/144 HGUC LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Color Ver. (Chara Hobby 2015 C3xHobby exclusive; 2015): box art OldHGVDashGundam.jpg|1/100 HG V Gundam LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam (1993): box art LM312V04SD-VB03A-verka-mg.jpg|1/100 MG LM312V04+SD-VB03A V Dash Gundam "Ver. Ka" (2010): box art LM312V04SD-VB03A-corebooster-verka-mg.jpg|1/100 MG LM312V04(B-part)+SD-VB03A Core Booster "Ver. Ka" (2010): box art BB Senshi 124.jpg|SDBB LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam (1994): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_VDash-VHexaPartsSet_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "V Dash Gundam & V Gundam Hexa Parts Set" (2011): package front view RobotDamashii_V-DashGundam_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "LM312V04+SD-VB03A Victory Dash Gundam" (2015): package front view Notes and Trivia References LMSDVB VDash Gundam - ManualScan.jpg|V-Dash Gundam - Manual Scan LMSDVB VDash Gundam - ManualScan0.jpg|V-Dash Gundam - Manual Scan LMSDVB VDash Gundam - ManualScan1.jpg|V-Dash Gundam - Manual Scan Gundam Build Fighters honno Eps 8.jpg.jpg|In GBF-Honoo LM312V04IKO+SD-VB03A.jpg|Green variant in GBF Honoo V msv 5.jpeg External links *LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam on V-Gundam.net (Japanese) *LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:LM312V04+SD-VB03A Vダッシュガンダム